A Will to Fight
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Team Natsu heads out for a mission, Natsu suddenly meets up with the Lingering Will. Will Natsu be able to defeat it, or will the Lingering Will destroy the Dragon Slayer in order to find Xehanort and finish him?


**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Hey Gray...are they any new bulletin requests for us or something?" Natsu asked.

"I'm looking..." Gray said and then sighed. "Nope, I don't see anything catching my eye..."

"Oh for crying out loud." Natsu said as he pushed Gray away. "There's got to be something interesting out here."

"Find something with a lot of money! I need to pay rent soon!" Lucy told him.

"Alright." Natsu nodded as he was looking through. "Let's see here..." He was scanning through until something caught his eye. "Oh ho! Fight a huge monster that's terrorizing a village!"

"How much?" Lucy asked.

"It's big enough to have you buy your house. 50,000 jewel!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Lucy yelled. "Let's do it!"

"I'm thinking it's a very powerful monster..." Wendy shuddered.

"I'm sure we can handle it." Erza said. "As long as one of us isn't too reckless." She said, glancing at Natsu.

"Hey! It's a lot of fun that way!"

"You always almost end up killed, you knucklehead." Gray muttered.

"Well whatever, we're doing the job so let's go to the village!" He exclaimed. "Come on, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as those two took off.

"Those two will eventually have themselves killed." Carla muttered.

"Oh well, you can't even extinguish their energy." Wendy said as they soon followed him.

As they kept running, they went right into the forest...and suddenly the whole area just turned gray. "Uh..." Natsu looked around. "What happened to the color?" He wondered. "Do you guys know?" He asked, but as he turned around...they were frozen in movement. "What the heck?!"

He ran to them. "Guys! Hello!" He waved his hand in front of them, as he started slapping everybody. "What is going on here?" He wondered.

_Come..._ A voice suddenly said.

"Huh?" Natsu turned his head. "Who said that?" He looked around. "Show yourself!"

_Come closer._

Natsu's fists clenched. "Fine." He said. "If it will make you shut up." He said as he started walking forward until he saw a bright light. "What's that light?" He wondered before he was engulfed in it.

Time resumed as soon as he was gone. "Natsu?" Happy looked around.

"Okay...I blinked. Where did Natsu go?" Lucy asked.

"That idiot couldn't have gotten far." Gray said.

"It's weird...we saw him running...and then he disappeared." Erza said.

"I think we need to go look for him." Wendy said as they nodded.

Natsu landed in an area as he looked around. "Where am I?" He wondered as he saw he was in a place with lots of cliffs, with some rocks pointing out of the ground, and then the wind picked up, picking up a lot of dust in front of him until the dust disappeared, revealing the Lingering Will in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I..." He was kneeling down. "...I am a Lingering Will..."

"What the heck is that?" Natsu asked.

"I used to be...someone...but now I'm just an empty shell...that still lingers for several years..."

"You still have a will...but what is that will, exactly?" Natsu asked.

"I...I have no idea what that will is." It said.

"Well you gotta think..."

"Xehanort..."

"Huh?"

"Xehanort...he's the reason why my body isn't with me anymore..." It said. "He is the reason I'm just an empty shell..." It suddenly got up, gripping the Keyblade in front of it. "Just thinking about him makes me...angry."

"Listen buddy, I'm not this Xeha-whoever this guy is...but I'm not your enemy." Natsu said, and then noticed a dark aura coming out of the armor. _What in the world?_ He wondered.

"Everything..." It said. "Everything has gone to hell because of him..." More dark aura came out. "My friends...my family...everything that I loved...HAS DIED BECAUSE OF HIM." It yelled. "I will find him...I will kill him...and you are in my way."

Natsu's fists ignited. "I guess I'll have to talk some sense into you..." He said. "I can tell by that darkness that is pouring out of your armor that you are extremely pissed off. Your will is to fight...so fight the darkness."

"My will...is to hurt anything that gets in my way from destroying Xehanort..."

"You got it all wrong." He said. "Fine...if words won't get to you...then my fists will!" He exclaimed.

**Rage Awakened (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

The Lingering Will ran straight to Natsu and slashed him away, but Natsu recovered as he punched the living armor away, only for it to counter with a nasty powerful slash. "You think you can just slash me away?" He asked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, as the Lingering Will was engulfed by the flames, but it suddenly ran through the fire and slashed Natsu away.

"Fire will not stop me." It said. "NOTHING WILL."

Natsu got up; as he noticed it was charging up a powerful shot at him and fired it directly at the Dragon Slayer. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching it back to send it back to it, causing it to explode and the armor was in the air as Natsu jumped up and fire punched it down, but it recovered by immediately getting up and jumping back from another fire punch, causing rocks to go flying everywhere.

"Tell me...who are you exactly?"

"I am a Fire Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail. My will? To keep on living and fighting...and finding my father."

"Father..." The Lingering Will clenched its fists. "Master Eraqus..." It growled under its breath. "I killed him...because Xehanort tricked me...it's all because of HIM!" It yelled and slashed Natsu repeatedly.

"I don't know who this Xehanort freak was intending, but all I'm hearing is that he did something really bad to make you be like this!" Natsu exclaimed.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" It yelled and went right into rage mode, slashing Natsu from various places as he was screaming in pain and then it slashed him away.

"You remind me of the various guild mates in Fairy Tail." Natsu said, wiping blood from his mouth. "They all went through something... Slavery, loss of a loved one, a father being an asshole, the sudden disappearance of your father...but through it all, we are one...and we are family!"

"Family..." Lingering Will growled at Natsu and continued to attack, and then jumped back and went into the Keyblade Glider, attempted to run him over.

"I don't think so!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped into the air to avoid being hit...and then his whole body ignited as Lingering Will turned the Keyblade Glider around and went straight for Natsu. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" He yelled as he launched himself and smacked right into the Keyblade Glider, completely shattering it, but it jumped up and then used Blizzaga on him, hitting him several times. "Ice?" He chuckled.

"Hmph...what's so funny?"

"I've experienced colder ice than that." Natsu smirked as he ran straight to him. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" He yelled, but it blocked the attack and then countered, and then it summoned several small laser things as it fired directly at him, but he quickly rolled away to avoid it...only to get hit by a Keyblade hard enough to send him flying to a rock wall, and then he got slashed by said Keyblade over and over again.

"You're done." It said as it aimed straight at Natsu's chest and attempted to impale him...but suddenly Natsu's hand grabbed the Keyblade. "What?! How are you still moving?!"

"Didn't you hear me? My will...is to keep fighting." He smirked. "And you should keep fighting too...but fight that darkness within you!" He exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" He yelled, sending Lingering Will flying very far.

"Those words...i've heard those before..." It thought as it got on its knees. "Aqua?"

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled, as the fireball landed right near it, making it go flying again until it hit a wall.

"This boy..." It looked at Natsu. "Why does he remind me so much...of Ven?"

"Keep fighting!" Natsu exclaimed. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled as his fist ignited. "KEEP FIGHTING THAT DARKNESS OF YOURS!" He yelled. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He screamed, as his fist went STRAIGHT through the armor's chest area. "That's why your soul is still here...and not your body. You are fighting that darkness of yours by this Xehanort asshole." He said. "Your will...is to keep fighting it until your body returns." He said as he pulled his fist back.

"Tell me...what is your name?" It asked as it fell on two knees.

"Natsu Dragneel. What's yours?"

"I...have forgotten my name..." It said. "I remember my friends' names...but...I can't seem to remember my true name..."

"Then maybe you should come up with a new name until you remember your true name." Natsu suggested as a name came to him. "I don't know why this name came to my head right away...but...how about the name...Terra?"

"Terra..." The Lingering Will said nothing. "That name...rings a bell..." It muttered as the wind picked up again as the dust covered the Lingering Will completely before the dust disappeared and the Lingering Will was gone.

"Well...that was an interesting fight." Natsu said as he saw the light again before it engulfed him completely.

**Toad Town**

"Natsu! Where are you?" Lucy called out to him.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled.

Virgo came popping out of the ground. "I am sorry, princess...but Natsu is not underground."

"Alright..." Lucy said. "Wait a second, I didn't summon you!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm, if I was Natsu...where would I be?" Erza wondered before they saw a bright light as they looked to see Natsu appearing in front of them.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Where the heck did you go?" Gray asked and took a good look at Natsu. "And what in the heck happened to you?"

"I went...somewhere." Natsu said. "I'm guessing to a different world or dimension."

"Edolas?" Happy asked.

"No...I don't think so." Natsu folded his arms. "It sure was weird though." He said as Wendy was tending to his wounds.

"Well, wherever you went...we still have a job to do." Gray said as Natsu nodded.

"Right, let's get going." He said as they started walking as Wendy turned her head to see Natsu looking at the sky.

"Natsu?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Natsu said. "I thought I saw something in the sky." He lied.

"Oh, okay. Well come on, let's go!" She exclaimed before taking off.

"Right." Natsu nodded. _Keep on fighting, dude._ He thought before taking off.  
===================================================================================================

**Well, that wraps up THIS one-shot.**

**I got the idea from Flashfire912. Thanks for the idea, dude!**

**See y'all later!**


End file.
